


如何战胜墨菲定律/How to Outwit Destiny

by PbRiver



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multiverse, Murphy's Law, after lot 116, coldflash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbRiver/pseuds/PbRiver
Summary: 寒冷队长被奥核之眼炸成了新的奥核之眼，在看过各种奇怪的平行世界后，他为自己所在的中城2016的走向操碎了心，决心拆掉所有存在可能性的CP。但这并没有什么卵用，墨菲定律是战无不胜的。Captain Cold blew up the Oculus, as a result he himself had became the new Oculus. After being forced to watch each and every alternative universe, he was determined to make his own “the best living universe for Captain Cold”.He was back to his warm and sweet Central City 2016, only to find that something horrible had already happened to his partners in crime. All he ever wanted was to be left alone and be a happy single jerk, keeping his distance far way from one specific annoying speedster. And yet everything he did went against his will, and the whole world was against him now…





	1. 莫非这就是热原子？

    他死过一次了，但这世上比死更可怕的事有的是，比如一个据说已经为了找他翻遍了中城并立刻就会向哥谭进发的妹妹。可以想象看见他完好无损，甚至还气色不错地站在那时她气得能活撕了他的样子。  
    莱站在家门口，内心动摇地想着现在砍掉一只手还来得及吗？断手也不是第一次了，有一就有二，正好把另一只手也换个嫩一点的。  
    丽莎风风火火拉开门打算奔赴哥谭，莱再一次见到他宝贝妹妹的面容，他立刻感受到了肾上腺素灌满血管的刺激，上次可还是他摸着奥核之眼的时候。  
    第一个瞬间，丽莎的眼眶发红，眼睛被泪水浸湿的时候，莱第无数次萌生出把他的小妹妹抱到怀里的冲动。但他不再是之前的莱了，他的脑海中闪过下一秒怀里的丽莎狠狠提膝怼碎了他的蛋的惨剧，这可不是幻想，是真实世界的未来走向之一。  
之所以是之一，是因为莱理智地往后退了一步，在世界走向的提醒下说了句能活命的好听的。  
    “我差点就死了，说来话长，但我现在需要一次全面的身体检查，你可以过一会再掐死一个确定身体健康的哥哥。”  
    不出所料，世界走向又回到了正规，当天晚上，除了付出双耳清净和几块淤青外他完好无损地躺到了熟悉的床上。  
   身心俱疲的一天，但他睡不着，他的脑海中闪过无数毛骨悚然之外还让人感到一丝诡异振奋的画面。在被奥核之眼炸死，准确地来讲，炸回中城2016的刹那看到的，大部分是关于他自己，他就是这样的自我。  
    他和闪电侠在破烂公寓的厨房挤成一团做蛋糕，那个“他”还有乳糖不耐症。他和闪电侠在被丧尸围绕的围场里疯狂口交，他和闪电侠在一个“插入式性爱会导致成结标记”的世界里疯狂腿交，他和闪电侠在一个闪电侠有惊人大屌的世界里疯狂做爱……  
    莱确定他自己的世界里，他没有乳糖不耐症，没见过僵尸，没有发情期，但他不确定闪电侠是否有一根“惊人大屌”，他要怎么才能证明他的世界不是“闪电侠有一根惊人大屌，他们疯狂做爱”的世界？  
    那些画面……  
    莱目光呆滞地盯着透出一丝月光的窗帘，多么美好的宁静，但看过这种东西后还让他怎么睡觉？  
    除了闪电侠之外，还有无数和闪电侠一样从未出现在他的择偶名单上，但依然拉着他疯狂做爱并相伴终身的世界，他都快看得不想跟任何人做爱了。  
    倒是有那么几个世界他和不久之前跟他接吻过的兰斯小姐结婚了，尽管当时的他只是想要一个吻而不是结婚。说是不久之前有点不严谨，对他来说是一瞬间，但对其他人来说，几个月过去了。  
    他们生了一个漂亮的孩子，黛娜·斯纳特，那孩子的保姆甚至都是拆过大楼的魔笛手（他们只是想找个能保证孩子考上常青藤的人）。但她是那么的甜美可爱，甚至有些腼腆羞涩，和他胡作非为的父母正相反，那孩子在幼儿园都没抢过别人蛋糕上的一口奶油。  
    就算那不是他的人生，躺在床上的莱一想到就还是愤愤不平，那个世界的闪电侠和一个叫帕蒂的女警察结婚了，艾伦家的双胞胎小兔崽子……  
    那对兔崽子不知哪来那么大胆子欺负他的小公主！  
    莱起身打开电脑，查了查他的世界里那个叫帕蒂的女警察，曾隶属于中城警局，但已经不在了。他松了口气，可以确定他的世界也不是代号“黛娜·斯纳特”的世界。  
    但介于所有平行世界都有其相似之处，根出同源，他有了个大胆的猜想，很可能他的世界离“黛娜·斯纳特”世界只有一步之遥，闪电侠那小子跟帕蒂搞过，但因为一些偏差分手了。  
    很好，为了自己下一代在幼儿园的地位着想，他要保证帕蒂不会回到那小子身边。  
    等会？  
    他的下一代，他和白金丝雀？  
    这太不现实了……    
    莱倒回床上，各种世界的发展进程在他脑子里缠成一团乱线，他越想越累，最终疲惫不堪地睡死过去。  
    梦里，他看见闪电侠摘下面罩，露出巴里·艾伦的脸，对他说——  
    “嗨！你好，我叫格兰特·古斯汀，我爱死越狱了……”  
    哼，终于有个像样的了，一个闪电侠喜欢寒冷队长越狱的世界。  
    等会？为什么这个世界的闪电侠会和哈里森博士载歌载舞围着摄像机你追我打？  
  
    介于头天晚上莱很晚才睡着，加上他刚刚复活，他睡得很沉、很沉，超出中年男子睡眠水平的沉，以至于他被米克从被窝揪起来之前一点都没听见脚步声。  
    他只穿一条睡裤，被米克捏着肩膀拽到怀里，当过克罗诺斯之后米克的力气大得要命，他已经听见了自己肋骨裂开的声音。  
    丽莎倚在门框上，莱扭曲到狰狞的脸从米克肩头探出来的画面逗得她笑得快断气了。  
    “这他妈是怎么回事？”冷队说话时一拳打在米克腹部，顺手把他推开，转身摸了件T恤套上。  
    米克看着他，像看他的火苗时一样，皱着眉头，认真沉静。  
    说实话，莱从没想过有一天米克会用这种眼神看着他，在他知道米克在他死后回到过去，告诉过去的他“你是个英雄”之后依然没想过。  
    米克是个感情丰富的人，只是大部分感情都给了火，正因为莱比任何人都深知这点，他也就从未认真评估过米克的精神状况。几乎是逃避问题一样，提都没跟米克提过这事。  
    就算丽莎和米克还在盯着他，他还能保持住自己的节奏，一边隐晦地解释自己也不知道怎么回来的（他可不能告诉丽莎自己死过一次什么的），一边不紧不慢地穿好衣服。他早就习惯了，跟被两只宠物盯着没什么区别，但不要被这比喻蒙蔽了，丽莎和米克只是普通、无可救药地不尊重他个人隐私而已。  
    莱穿好衣服后才觉得刚才有点不对劲，一般来说，只要稍微靠近米克就能闻见他身上的机油味和糊味。但他自己回忆了下，米克身上竟然有一点奇怪的熏香味。  
    他用了丽莎的沐浴露还是怎么了？他们三个住在一起时，丽莎没少因为这事发过火，她的洗发水，她的沐浴露，哪怕她据说能补水的肥皂都是她个人所有，拒绝分享。  
    不不，事情到了米克和丽莎身上从来就没这么简单过。  
    莱不用细想，一个可怕的念头就出现在了他的脑海里——那些米克和乱七八糟人搞上了的平行宇宙，其中乱七八糟的人包括性转版的火风暴（之一，或者两个同时），白金丝雀，他自己，不知哪来的另一个能放火的家伙，还有出现频率最高的那位帕莫先生。  
   莫非米克和原子侠搞上了？在他刚“死”了四个月的时候？  
   为了谨慎起见，莱突然回头，直视米克的眼睛。  
    “米克，老实告诉我，回来后你是不是去星城了？”  
    “没有，从来没有，一次都没有。”说话时米克的嘴角微微上扬，语气中带着不知从何而来的自豪。  
    虽然得到了他想要的答案，但莱克一点都没放下心，米克不对劲，非常不对劲。  
    米克被盯得发毛，不禁回忆了一下自己刚刚那个拥抱，斯纳特是不是没明白他现在真的非常感激莱纳德·斯纳特又回来了？  
    于是他又补了一句，“莱，不管到底发生了什么，你一直是个英雄。还有……谢谢。”  
    但斯纳特的反应更古怪了，他眉头凝成一团，不，整张脸都纠结在一起。沉默了一会之后，他把所有人都赶了出去，把自己反锁在卧室。  
    这他妈是怎么回事？  
    米克不知道莱坐在床边上也是这么想的，莱被米克那句话恶心得一个激灵，事态远比他想得严重。  
    米克叫他“莱”，以平行世界给他的经验来看，这他妈是米克想跟他上床的前兆！  
    莱打了个寒颤，努力把注意力放在米克身上的香味上，这肯定意味着什么对吧？


	2. 莫非星城的人脑子都不正常？

    踩点、跟踪，劫匪必修课程，寒冷队长作为业界精英更是精于此道。莱大摇大摆地在星城晃悠了一天，跟在雷·帕默尔的后面，手里攥着他和米克之间黏黏糊糊的短信。  
    他是监控了米克的手机，但这又怎么样？别跟他讲侵犯隐私什么的，他干得就是这样的勾当，更别说他现在还要找出他的“中城2016”是什么走向。  
    从一大早的“早安”短信开始，莱对米克的认知就有了新的认识，在看过米克舔火苗后他都没想过米克还能在精神不稳定方面刷新他的认知。米克对雷的回复是，“早安：）”。  
    然后莱看见原子侠捧着手机笑得眼睛都眯起来了，恶……  
    “耐心，晚上就去找你。”  
    莱不想再看下去了，他钻进离他最近的一家便利店拎了瓶酒出来，再不来一口他就要吐了。他都不用动脑子就知道这短信是什么意思，一想起米克和雷手拉手的样子……莱把刚喝了一瓶的酒扔进了垃圾箱里，呼吸，呼吸，深呼吸，几分钟过去了，他才平静了一点点。  
    和星城堵塞的交通一样平静，像个无所事事的流浪汉，站在街头，思考是那步走错了才落到如此境地。是没放任雷去死，还是没放任米克去死？不过是米克在奥核之眼那主动把雷踹走了，他那时就该看出点什么了。  
    回忆了一下，大部分米克和原子搞在一起的世界，都是以他的死为契机触发的。所以他才是米克和原子在一起的原因？  
    去他妈的葬礼婚姻。  
    现在莱觉得自己百事缠身，脑子一刻也停不下来，但显然他还是忘了点事，比如跟知道他死讯的人群发条短信说“嗨，我没死”。所以当他在星城晃悠，好死不死被莎拉看见的时候。  
    女刺客脑海里闪过四五种可能性，但没有一种是寒冷队长真的活过来了。于是她裹紧外套，悄无声息地隐藏在人流里。她的潜行跟踪技术比斯纳特好的不是一点半点，跟在斯纳特屁股后面溜达了一会儿后，她发现那人在跟踪雷·帕默尔，几次想冲到雷眼前但又犹豫着退回去了。  
    她终于厌烦这游戏时，几步蹿到那人身后，接着巷口阴影的掩饰伸手掐住他的脖子，让他无法求救，另一只手把他拖到了巷子里。整个过程不超过三秒，但也足够折腾得那人弯腰咳嗦直不起身。  
    “莎……咳咳咳……呕……咳咳咳……”  
    “斯纳特？”  
    还没等咳嗦完，莎拉震惊地揪着领子把他的脸拉到自己眼前，原谅她的粗鲁，她只是想看看这张脸是不是易容化妆什么的。  
    毛寸，小眼睛，常年坏笑导致的嘴角细纹……  
    莎拉不得不相信，莱纳德·斯纳特最后还留了一手死里逃生的本事，和她不切实际的希冀里一样。  
    失去黛娜之后，她的泪腺好像又活过来了，现在又开始蠢蠢欲动。为了不让寒冷队长因为她的红眼圈发笑，她大力抱住了莱，天啊，他要是有点头发就好了，这样她就能不动声色地把眼泪蹭在他头发上了。  
    十分钟后，寒冷队长坐在咖啡厅里，对面是白金丝雀，带着受伤沙哑的嗓子和青肿的肋骨。  
    “所以你莫名其妙地就没死？”  
    莱点了点头，他一个字都不想多说了，嗓子疼得要死，过一会脖子上还会浮现出被这姑娘掐出的掌印。  
    “然后米克没告你他和雷好上了？”  
    莱不得不开口了，“什么？你知道？”  
    “所有人都知道啊，包括你们那的闪电侠还有我们这的绿箭侠。”莎拉想了想，突然笑了起来，“除了你。”  
    “大概因为只有我一点都不想听他们之间的破事。”  
    “如果我告你他们在你的小面包车上搞了呢？”  
    “什么？”  
    莎拉心满意足地看到寒冷队长整张脸都写满拒绝的样子，欣赏了一会才开口，“骗你的，你那车早被警察局当赃物拍卖了，不过前两天被丽莎偷回去了，米克说的。”  
    莱突然想起黛娜的眼睛，黛娜·斯纳特，和莎拉一样，这让他想起了自己和这姑娘还有一腿。他们之前的那个吻，是不是能说明什么？还是只是诀别时的安慰？  
    “你好像和米克很熟的样子。”莱抿了一口咖啡，用杯口掩盖嘴角的笑意，“那我呢？”  
    终于，轮到莎拉紧张起来了，虽然只是一瞬间的紧张，但也足以催化莱嘴角的微笑了。  
    “你死了三个月，而我都不知道你是怎么活过来的，说不定和拉萨路池一样，多了点不受控的……”  
    “放松，别多想，我要真喋血化了现在你应该在给米克和雷挖坟。”他的俏皮话只换来了个白眼。  
    他们沉默了一会，莱以为莎拉在想他们之间的那个吻，如果他们还想来点什么的话那么那个吻不会这么容易被淡化。  
    他很清楚自己的想法，他是个法外之徒，但不是个没有感情的人。  
    “那我换个问法，想我了吗？”他把话说得极为轻佻，还加了点意犹未尽的意思。  
    “当然。”莎拉毫不掩饰地说，她可跟做作的斯纳特不一样，“但我觉得你是说那个吻。”  
    哇哦，莱克没想把这事直接挑明了，成年人默认知道每一个吻的意义，不会想小孩一样发问。不过事实是，他们不知道，他们只是默认除自己之外的所有人都知道，并把自己隐藏在常识之中。  
    “斯纳特，你的确是我的菜，但我的菜不止你一种类型。”  
    “哦，这还挺伤人的。我知道，你只是喜欢伤心时的我对吧。”莱以为自己会失落一下，但事实是他没有，反而轻松了起来，嘴欠得越发顺溜。  
    “少来，你可没心让人伤。”莎拉嘴上这么说着，但他们都明白，这只是一句调笑。  
    他们看着对方，每一次，都能找到一点和自己相似的东西，包括现在。  
    莱和莎拉聊了很久，他本意是想早点回中城的，但莎拉说的东西……  
    雷带着头套开了一路的车跑到中城给米克当过一次跑路司机？完成了所有劫匪都没做过的事，带头套开一路车，而不是到地方再带头套。  
    后来还三天两头往中城跑，带着不以为耻反以为荣的微笑给别人看他和米克的大头合影？  
    怪不得米克说他没去过星城，操。  
    种种此类，被莎拉用八卦CW台少女向电视剧的口吻说出来，像是有人在拿锤子一下下凿着莱的脑子。  
    他不能再听下去了，绝对不能，为了自己的健康着想，他告别莎拉，告别诡异的星城，踏上了回去的站台。  
    星城的人多少都有点毛病，他看见街边玩具橱窗里的闪电侠玩偶边上都摆着个寒冷队长玩偶。  
    这他妈不是有病是什么？


	3. 莫非寒冷队长又在搞事？

    不眠之夜会因悔恨而漫长，今晚之前，莱一直觉得这话只是失败者特供。  
    今晚，他坐在沙发上，笔直地坐着，一扫平日没骨头黏在沙发上的样子。这是他焦虑时的表现，妄想通过对自己身体的严格要求满足自己的控制欲，至少他还能控制自己。  
    所有的悔恨都来自早些时候他“逮到小偷”的玩笑话，他不该说这话，甚至都不该张嘴，见到闪电侠之后最好的反应是果断开枪或者转身走掉。  
    那些被他命名为“去你妈的冷闪”的世界里，有一半，不，一大半是开始于他的寒冷队长金句。  
    “如果牵一下小手能替我达成目的，那我愿意牺牲小我。”  
    “中城最值钱的宝贝？你是在暗示我把你搞到手吗？”  
    “七十三秒，闪电侠，我都开始以为你不会出现了。”  
    “看你恼火多好玩啊。”  
    这些话只是把线头固定在定点上的结，最终他们之间的事情会越来越复杂，像团越缠越大的毛线团，里面打的还是死结。  
    在他见过冷闪世界里，有些他们最终结婚，一起养了狗、丽莎和米克。有些他们结婚，没养狗，收养了孩子，同时还养着丽莎和米克，甚至有些他想起来就打寒颤的世界里闪电侠或他亲自生了个孩子——亲自——他还围观了整整两次分娩，一次血淋淋的，一次托神速力的福，那个世界的他还抱孩子之前还得想办法跟护士解释这孩子怎么生得比放屁还快。  
    最多的一个世界，他们生了五个孩子，都有超能力，五个超能艾伦崽。他光是感知到那个世界的走向，就不敢多看一眼了，那个世界的他是有艾伦崽囤积癖吗？  
    还有一些，准确地说是很多一些，他们相遇，打情骂俏，滚过床单或没有，然后分开。  
    没有原因地分手，和他们之间什么都没发生过一样，只是分开了，他俩谁都没错。这就是现实，他和巴里并不是天造地设的一对，偶然擦出的火花少了燃料很快就会熄灭。  
    包括其他世界跟他搞上的那些人，那些世界告诉了他，概率学上来说，寒冷队长得到一段能维持终生，不会割得双方鲜血淋漓的感情的可能性不太大。  
    莱一向自诩为聪明人，他不得不考虑这个概率。  
    他从酒柜里摸了瓶酒出来，没了拿冰块的兴致，直接灌进嘴里。当意识被酒精的刺激得有点模糊时，某个世界的画面突然异常清晰地在他脑海里回放出来。  
    莱以第三方的视角看着那个乳糖不耐的他和隔壁的闪电侠在厨房打闹，那小子一脸清纯无辜地含住他的手指。就算自己的手还放在口袋里，他也忍不住想象巴里口腔的湿热，毕竟他能比巴里还清楚地看见那个自己脸上的表情，吃惊，但很快之后转变为享受和贪念。  
    操，他不该想起这个的，还有丧尸世界里他为巴里接上脚踝时的吻，他什么都不想要，只想要拿小子好受一点，妄想用一个吻减缓痛苦，他的和巴里的。  
    可他不想要这些，这世界的他不想，吻或者其他什么的，他能找出一百个远离闪电侠的理由，就算如此他还是不受控制地回忆起那些画面。  
  
    介于醉意中的回忆和理智所指的结论，莱没过两天就租下了他最爱安全屋隔壁的两间屋子，同时确定整栋楼都没有再空出任何一间公寓供那小子插进他的生活给他捣乱来。  
    他还能帮米克和丽莎做出正确的决定，比如住到他附近来，少跟发情期的兔子一样满脑子搞对象。  
    米克欣然接受，免费的房子不住白不住。丽莎那边费了点事，万幸在知道他“死”过一次后，她对莱的一切举措充满了没必要的戒备心，就好像他有自杀倾向爱往炸弹上撞一样。  
    起初的几天和莱想象的一样美好，他像在“犯罪乐园星城”打晕米克，把他拖回船上时一样掌控着米克的个人选择——他和米克彻夜喝酒，把来米克那过夜的原子晾在一边，像条被踹下沙发的大型宠物犬一样可怜地听他俩回忆美好犯罪生涯。  
    刚开始，这招确奏效了，但好景不长，莎拉来了，十有八九是雷那混蛋带来的。白金丝雀小姐和之前无数次一样打乱了莱的计划，她一杯一杯灌醉了莱。莱倒在自家地毯上不省人事后，她叫来隔壁的丽莎，直播了“寒冷队长衣柜点评”节目，那衣柜绝对是灾难级的搞笑，中城和星城超级英雄的内部娱乐。不过莱幸福地对他醉死过去之后的事一无所知就是了。  
    然后随着莎拉带来的小小下滑趋势，莱的生活在此急转直下，肖娜搬到了丽莎的公寓，女孩子们开始聚在一起往外冒坏水，企图对他和米克的生活指手画脚。主要是他，她们对米克的私人生活非常满意，怎么会有傻姑娘不喜欢跟雷·帕默尔在一起啊？  
    当莱意识到“躲避闪电侠”计划已经严重影响了他珍贵的个人空间的时候，一切都太晚了，无赖帮姑娘们可爱又恶毒的小gay蜜也被招过来了。  
    讲真，莱真的很奇怪丽莎和肖娜为什么从来不跟哈特利生气，不管哈特利说什么谁也听不懂的坏话她俩都咯咯傻笑。偶尔丽莎还会欺负一下哈特利取乐，但肖娜，在听说哈特利所受过的“不公待遇”之后一心一意要做他温柔的大姐姐。  
    “小乖乖，他怎么能这么对你？”  
    每次肖娜在这么说过之后都自动无视了哈特利声嘶力竭的那句“我跟威尔斯没搞过”，莱也每次都在心里冷笑着补上一句“你跟他离婚官司都打过了，不过不是这个世界而已”。  
    说到肖娜，还要加上马登，无赖帮最惹人烦的两只发情期兔子，三天两头黏在一起招摇过市。  
    莱完全不介意他俩搞到一起，说不定还能生出个手指往外“哔哔哔”弹火花的超能婴儿来补充无赖帮力量。但只要马登在肖娜那，就是他隔壁呆上十分钟，那王八蛋就一定会打开他的手机，用最大音量放被他称之为“音乐”的噪音。  
    他试着杀过马登，也试着割下他的耳朵过，但丽莎，他一天不死就给他找一天麻烦的妹妹，总拦在他和马登之间。  
    为了自己好，也为了他们不会被自己都冻成冰块，莱找了另一件周围一件空房都没有的安全屋。  
    然后？  
    然后他操蛋地在楼下便利店看见了天杀的巴里·艾伦。  
    很好，是时候把除自己之外所有无赖帮成员统统列到有待清理的名单上了。  
    他只是出门买包烟，就撞见闪电侠顶着黑眼圈站在能量棒货架前面无表情地抓了一大把。  
    反正抽烟有害身体健康，莱还没走过收银台就想掉头往回走了，他不想跟闪电侠扯上“敌人”之外的任何关系。  
    不幸总降临在他身上，比如闪电侠眼尖地发现了他的毛领子，支起脑袋，强打起精神冲他微笑。  
    “瞧瞧是谁为中城操碎了心，在脸上养了两只黑眼圈啊？”  
    “一天没人喂饭就靠吃能量棒过活了吗，是时候当个大人了吧，巴里？”  
    ……  
    莱不用想脑子里都能为此时此刻配上一百句好听的，但他选择了沉默，嘴角都没有挑出斯纳特祖传坏笑就转身走了。只给了巴里一个眼神，除了告诉那小子自己看见他了之外什么意义都没有的眼神。  
    那个微笑本就勉强，不是因为对象是寒冷队长的话巴里就吝于展露他的微笑，是他今天实在是太累了，遇冷之后他脸上的微笑更是惨淡得不成样子。  
    在知道了寒冷队长为这世界付出过多少之后，没人能再把他单纯地当一个冷酷的罪犯来看。可能依然冷酷，但绝不只是罪犯。  
    寒冷队长值得更好的，更好的生活，更好的一切，不管他做没做过那些事他都值得。因为巴里一直知道他身上好的一面从未消失过，之前他只是不知道怎么去抓住那些的机会，或者说不想。  
    现在，在他死里逃生之后，也许他还在适应期，不过巴里敢保证，寒冷队长不会再当那个冷血混蛋了。  
    他为什么见到自己就转身逃跑？  
    寒冷队长不会又在策划什么吧？


	4. 莫非我哥真是傻逼？

    当巴里意识到他担心寒冷队长的是他“死而复生”的过程是不是出了什么问题，而不是寒冷队长是不是要抢银行之后，他觉得自己没必要把事情搞得那么严肃。  
    “如果有个人，我是说如果，我和她关系不是很好，但我觉得她出事了。我应不应该去问候一下？”巴里小心翼翼，连性别都没暴露地问出了这个问题。  
    “你当然应该去，既然你担心的话就去问啊，当给自己图个安心也好。”爱瑞斯是这么回答的，在不知道巴里的“她”到底是谁的情况下。  
    所以现在，就在得到爱瑞斯支持的四个小时后，他站到了寒冷队长的安全屋面前。神速者很擅长找人、找地方，几秒钟就搜遍了和寒冷队长相遇的便利店方圆一公里之内的所有地方。  
    但寒冷队长已经不在这了，搬走了，除了公寓一楼大门那的监控录像显示斯纳特确实在这住了两天之外再没任何寒冷队长的踪影。  
    莱是个聪明人，如果他想小心谨慎，那巴里就没有任何接近他的机会。  
    旧安全屋的监控镜头告诉他，巴里来找他了，像那些平行世界一样，他对巴里有种莫名其妙的吸引力。  
    他知道自己这样想未免有些自恋的嫌疑，但事实如此，很多个平行世界的巴里都和他们的莱说过自己很早就被迷住了，浅蓝色的虹膜、手臂上的文身、寒冷队长的派头……  
    “这错算我头上。”莱合上电脑，半开玩笑地自言自语了一句。  
    他在新的安全屋里给自己到了杯咖啡，他又不是小孩子，怎么可能天天喝热可可？那只是句玩笑话罢了，但很多平行世界的寒冷队长都对热可可有种诡异的迷恋，甚至把热可可和小棉花糖上升到了无赖帮政治正确的地步，有意思。  
    说到闪电侠对自己的迷恋，莱突然发现自己真的有点享受着感觉，闪电侠喜欢他，大名鼎鼎的闪电侠也会被坏男人吸引。  
    他放任自己无视了另外那无数个他像变态一样跟踪小宅男艾伦先生的平行宇宙，那些成了中城市长的他里还有个潜规则了巴里的。  
    咖啡在得意时会更加美味，莱满意地抿了一口，突然想起了一个他和闪电侠都疯狂为一个叫冷闪的CP产出的平行宇宙。  
    别问他为什么知道什么是CP，也别问他什么是同人。那个平行宇宙的他们傻得可怕的同时把创造力也提升到了可怕的程度。  
    就算他用“可怕”来形容那个平行宇宙，他还是重新打开了电脑，输入“冷闪”，点击搜索……  
    然后把热咖啡洒了自己一身。  
    理所当然的失眠，这早已被扭曲了的信息时代谁还能睡得好觉？  
    这就是为什么，转天早晨，巴里在热狗摊遇到的寒冷队长脸上挂着两个耷拉到腮帮子上的黑眼圈。  
    莱知道，他们不是没在热狗摊相遇过，他也知道这小子能把他吃热狗的动作脑补成什么德行。所以他小心谨慎地让餐车店员把芥末热狗打包带走，他可不会给这小子一丝一毫的遐想空间。  
    “嗨，早上好？”巴里试探性地问，现在他可以确定寒冷队长出事了，“有什么要帮忙的吗？”  
    “有。”莱看着巴里小心谨慎地样子，有些平行宇宙的他也许会忍不下心说下面这句，但他可不是有意和闪电侠滚床单的傻子，“离我远点，谢谢。”  
    说完他就转身走了，走得太快都忘了从热狗摊拿个免费的椒盐圈，于是他又在心里给闪电侠记上了一笔。  
    热狗摊只是噩梦的开始，接下来的两周里，莱又搬了次家，然后放弃，改为在门上贴了张“巴里止步”的纸条。  
    闪电侠的好心肠再次给他添乱，那只神速小苍蝇嗡嗡嗡地在他的生活中翩翩起舞。  
    开始只是在那家热狗摊等他，然后侵占了他的咖啡厅，守在圣徒和罪人，剥夺了他最爱的酒吧。事到如今，他叫个外卖都是闪电侠快递。  
    每每回想起开门看见闪电侠耷拉着眉毛，举着外卖餐盒，一脸担忧地和他说“不管出了什么事，来实验室，你知道地址的，我们一起解决它好吗？会有办法的。”……  
    除了抢回自己的外卖，把神速小苍蝇拍在门外之外他还能怎么做？  
    哦，他还得大喊一声，“滚蛋吧，我这不需要任何服务。”  
    事情在向他最不想看到的方向发展，闪电侠真的黏上他的，而且他现在竞选市长，推行《神速者限制令》已经来不及了。  
    这种找不到方向的夜晚，莱有时会放任自己多喝点酒，尤其是不用跟米克分享酒柜的时候，他肯定有足够把自己灌醉的存货。  
    酒精一点点侵蚀了他的大脑，他能感觉到自己脑海里一片空白，酒精带来的心跳加快让他想站起来。  
    他也这么做了，在客厅里默默地溜达了几圈，可能把什么东西碰到地上了，也可能没有，管他的。  
    没有闪电侠，也没有任何他不想要的恋人，他就是他而已，不是其他的他，不是平行宇宙的他。  
    他非得杀了闪电侠才能逃过一劫吗？或者杀了闪电侠的任意一个爹，或者他养姐？  
    可能是醉得有点厉害，他都没注意到丽莎开门的声音。他从没给过丽莎自己安全屋的门钥匙，但每一次她都进来了，该死，他就不该教这丫头溜门撬锁。  
    “天啊！莱尼，你怎么了？”  
    很好，丽莎尖尖的声音成功让他吐在了地上，更多的尖细的大喊大叫，其间夹杂着无数脏话。  
    “莱尼你这傻逼。”  
    “你就这么迫不及待再死一回？”  
    “我就该把你偷个一干二净让你没钱作死。”  
    ……  
    被残忍地灌了几口醋精之后莱清醒了一点，他意识到丽莎正皱着眉头胡噜着他脑袋的时候已经太晚了。  
    他喝高了，独自在家像个喝闷酒的人一样喝高了，尽管他不是但丽莎认为是，而这一切还被丽莎看见了。  
    完了，他已经说不出闪电侠和他的妹妹谁更能给他的生活锦上添花了。


	5. 莫非斯纳特在搞丽莎男朋友的小伙伴？

    莱已经分不清到底是酒精还是丽莎让他头疼至此，像是有人在拿锤子砸他脑袋一样疼，加上丽莎在他房间里溜达时高跟鞋走路的嗒嗒声。  
    “停下！”他愤怒地大吼了一声，寒冷队长的怒吼是挺吓人的，但还吓不倒他妹妹。更别说最近他们兄妹关系有点紧张，这点恐吓只能适得其反。  
    丽莎根本没当回事，反而激起了不管怎么样先怼莱尼一句就对了的习惯，她哼了一声，坐到了莱的对面。  
    “你最近怎么比平时还怪，也不出门，你可不适合当宅男。”  
    “别烦我，我没必要每次出门都告诉你。”莱试图用恶劣的态度逼退丽莎，但他还是想得太天真了。  
    “米克叫你去喝酒，拒绝。我叫你去兜风，拒绝。据我所知你最近也没开工干活，所以除了我俩还有人会叫你出去玩？”丽莎把腿搭到桌子上，立刻被莱扒拉了下去，谁也别想弄脏他的桌子，“但我听说闪电侠最近好像老来找你，西斯科说的，他的闪电小队都在说闪电侠最近很关注寒冷队长。”  
    “操。”莱翻了个白眼，心烦地仰头看着天花板，“这就是为什么我不想出门。”  
    “哇哦！”丽莎像发现了什么大新闻一样惊叫出声，但莱知道这都是装出来的，“我以为你喜欢跟他调情，你不是很喜欢追着他捣乱吗？你诡异的‘游戏’？”  
    他想玩的游戏是能互相开枪那种，而不是互相交换体液的那种，但他也只是想想，没法说出来。  
    “但游戏已经失去意义了，我玩腻了。”  
    丽莎看莱好像对闪电侠这名字真的没了反应，突然松了口气，她和西斯科搞在一起了，而她不想再多想自己老哥和西斯科的神秘小伙伴玩生死游戏的事。  
    “就当你说的是真话吧，也许他只是习惯你一直在给他找事了，现在有点不适应。”  
    这么多年来，丽莎终于说了句聪明话，要不是他头疼欲裂，莱都想站起来给她鼓掌了。不过他还是站了起来，不顾丽莎的挣扎，把她推出了门。  
    “操你的！你脑子有病吗！干嘛突然把我轰出来！”  
    “你他妈别再想让我踏进你这狗窝一步！除非我能带着你尸体出来！操！”  
    莱静静地坐在门口的地板上，欣赏丽莎气急败坏地叫骂，脸上浮现出一丝坏笑。啊哈，他要的就是这个，让这丫头气得要死，别以为烦了他之后还能全身而退。  
    她毁了自己的好日子，那他也要原样奉还，寒冷队长可不会让入侵者耀武扬威地离开的。  
    不过丽莎的话倒是点醒了他，闪电侠是个瞎好心的小傻子。不知道自己“死了”的时候米克跟他说了什么，现在他很可能觉得自己是什么拯救世界的大英雄了，和他一样的那种。  
    他为了躲避脑子不正常的闪电侠改变了自己的生活，这已经是反常之举了，引起闪电侠更多的关注也是情理之中。  
    莱从门缝边的角落里捏出一张脏乎乎的纸条，别觉得寒冷队长是不打扫卫生的人，这些纸条都是巴里塞进来的。一边说着“有事给我打电话，什么事都行，我们会帮助你的”，一边把纸条塞进他门缝，留它们在角落吃灰，所以他门缝边的角落里才会有一堆小纸条。  
    “明晚十点，S&S。”  
    他给闪电侠发了短信，尽量简短，不给那小子任何胡思乱想的空间。  
    逃避问题是没有任何作用的，他在自己没有意识到的时候已经逃避得够久了，所以他觉得把闪电侠约出来，好好谈谈，谈不拢就揍他一顿，把他伤得不敢再来烦人。  
    为了保证能把闪电侠伤得对他再次失去信心，莱在赴约时特意带上了冷冻枪，绑在大腿上，藏在长风衣里。在不想骑摩托时他一向偏爱长款的风衣，这也是为什么他当时会同意装成条子去警察局要资料，乘波号衣帽间出品的长风衣确实合他胃口。  
    忘了说了，他还迟到了半个多小时，成心的，知道那小子格格不入地在那间酒吧里坐立不安地等着他能让他开车时更愉快。  
    果不其然，当他走进酒吧，巴里·艾伦正局促地坐在吧台边接受酒保不怀好意的盘问，正中他下怀。  
    莱毫无歉意地坐到巴里身边，在看向巴里之前先抬手示意酒保给他来一杯，他都没说要什么，只是一个手势，这的每个酒保都该背下来寒冷队长喜欢的酒单——威士忌，冰冷的，要冰石不要冰块。  
    他余光瞥见巴里杯里花哨的鸡尾酒，小孩子。  
    “你迟到了！”  
    好吧，他要承认，就算他心有防备，但听见闪电侠抱怨还是很高兴的，皱着眉头问一个犯罪分子为什么迟到。  
    “所以？”  
    巴里转过头去，斯纳特的坏笑太让人恼火了，他来可不是吵架的，所以他得冷静，再冷静。  
    莱很满意巴里的反应，不管怎么样，至少对他没有一丝爱意。  
    这状态很好，他就喜欢这个世界的闪电侠对他皱眉头的样子，这才是他们应有的，别的世界的闪电侠是不是都有点什么问题，三言两语就能拐回家？  
    “你想说什么？”巴里终于开口了，他早该知道跟寒冷队长见面肯定又是一肚子气回去。  
    莱的酒到了，寒冷队长的酒总是最先上的，玻璃杯冰冷的触感让他心情更好了，他抿了一口，慢悠悠地开口，“小子，别再缠着我了，就算我有什么不对劲的地方也是被你烦出来的。”  
    “所以你还是有不对劲的地方？”  
    “别揪着不放。”莱侧过脸看着巴里，不管看几次他都觉得这张脸有点太年轻了，眼神里总有种手足无策的紧张，他怎么会喜欢上这种毛头小子，“我的重点是你别来烦我。”  
    巴里盯着他看了一会，他们对上目光，寒冷队长的小眼睛可比看起来有杀伤力，只是几秒巴里就败下阵来，错开眼神。  
    “那好？”巴里语气里还是有点犹豫不决，“之前我们还怀疑你是不是被……”  
    “炸死了。”  
    “额……对，之后就变异了。”  
    莱听了这傻话笑出声来，是有几个寒冷队长有点超能力，有超能力的里还有几个长发白毛的他，还有个被黑帮塞进冷藏柜冻得觉醒了超能力的倒霉鬼。但他的能力，或者说他能看见的可不只是把敌人冻成冰块，被给丽莎和米克省笔空调钱的这种，他的能力能让他避开和别人没必要的纠葛。  
    “你为什么笑？这很有可能你知道吗？你现在能活着跟我说话就已经是奇迹了，但奇迹也要有科学解释，唯一科学的解释就是你超出普通人类的范围了。”  
    莱可没想到闪电侠宅起来这么搞笑，都快赶上西斯科的，想到西斯科……  
    “小子，如果你想帮我的话，你还不算完全没用。”  
    “你要我帮忙？”巴里吃了一惊，“哦，好的，我是说没问题。不过你就不能好好说话？”  
    莱给挑起嘴角，瞧瞧啊，不管是蠢头蠢脑的傻样还是说话的神情，这个闪电侠身上一点恋爱的傻气都没有，他身上所有傻气都是他娘胎里带出来的。  
    “你是帮还是不帮？”  
    “只要不触及法……”  
    “不，当然不。”莱为了接下来的话，伸手叫过酒保给巴里再来杯一模一样的，总之他分不清巴里杯里花花绿绿的是什么。“完全出于对家庭成员的关心。”  
    巴里突然警觉起来，他大概能猜到是哪个方向了。  
    “我对你小伙伴把脏爪子伸向我妹妹这事……”  
    果然！  
    “西斯科什么都没做！”  
    巴里说完才觉得自己反驳地太快，快得把自己的心虚都摊在寒冷队长眼前了。他太知道西斯科干了什么了，在米克突然出现在实验室，告诉他们寒冷队长是怎么去世的，既然他生前很喜欢跟闪电侠的游戏，那闪电侠应该知道他的对手是什么人之后……  
    西斯科不怕死地侦测到了金色滑翔者的安全屋，虽然他知道还不能跟丽莎说这事，但他还是带去了酒和鲜花。  
    还有后来西斯科搞来超级碗的票越丽莎出门，帮丽莎升级摩托……  
    仔细想想，西斯科绝对是抓住了寒冷队长消失的好机会，谁说宅宅就不能玩点套路的。  
    莱看着巴里慌乱的样子意味深长地点了下头，很好，西斯科死定了。  
    “你不能插手。”巴里无力地挣扎着，而在确定这小子头脑清醒，一点腻人的爱意在里面之后，莱也乐得欣赏一下，找点乐子。  
    “你不能插手我做个负责人的哥哥。”  
    “我是说他们是……”  
    “相爱的？”莱知道巴里想说的虽然差不多，但肯定不是这么肉麻的，但他就是要打乱巴里的阵脚，“别傻了，仔细想想，那个小宅男没两天就会被吓跑，还不如让他现在就滚蛋。”  
    “不会的！他们在一起都几个月……”巴里突然闭上了嘴，警惕地看着莱。  
    “瞧瞧啊，伟大的巴里·艾伦连个小秘密都守不住。”  
    ……  
    莱和巴里坐在吧台前聊着天，对莱来说气氛好得吓人，他说的每句话都能把闪电侠扎得跳脚，还有比这更好的氛围了吗？  
    这美好，且不带任何粉色气息的气氛让莱越发自得起来，放松了警惕，加上他背对着门口——巴里挑的破位置，他完全没发现米克走了进来。  
    米克当然看见莱了，活生生的斯纳特戳在吧台前，他能看不见吗，身边还有丽莎男朋友和雷的小伙伴……等会？巴里？他记得那小子是叫巴里，莱跟他怎么搭上了？  
    米克躲到角落，莱居然没发现他，这让他更加好奇了。莱在一杯杯请那男孩喝花花绿绿的鸡尾酒，他记得叫中城小雏菊还是什么的。  
    他们有说有笑，米克有几天没见到莱了，现在他开始怀疑莱是不是在忙着泡汉子了。他和丽莎都知道莱绝对不是笔直笔直的，而那小子恰好有张嫩脸，看起来还很好上手的样子。虽然莱在找床板上一向是不畏艰难，凭着他的花言巧语也没遇上过什么艰难，但冲一个CSI下手？  
    这就有点可歌可泣了，米克不禁想着不愧是寒冷队长，就是有非得跟条子搞的气势，手上举起手机给他俩拍了张合影，正好拍到莱侧脸时嘴角的微笑和那小子害羞低头的样子。  
    “你哥要搞你男朋友的小伙伴。”  
    言简意赅，米克成功用一条短信把丽莎从床上惊得跳了起来。


	6. 莫非寒冷队长喜欢我？

    “综上所述，寒冷队长对你有意思！”  
    西斯科和丽莎讨论了半天，给一直在旁边瑟瑟发抖的巴里盖棺定论，吓得那可怜的家伙缩成了更小的一团。  
    西斯科心情复杂地看着巴里，但丽莎可不，她一点犹豫都没有，管他是CSI还是韦斯特警官的孩子，只要她哥哥喜欢，她都会帮她哥搞到手。  
    丽莎把西斯科的脑袋从腿上推开，坐到对面的沙发上，手臂自然地搭到巴里肩上，顺手揉了把他的头发。发蜡太多，不如西斯科的头发好摸。  
    “巴仔，你是怎么看的。别说你不跟犯罪分子搞对象，他现在还是不是犯罪分子还……”  
    “我没有。”巴里突然说，然后才意识到自己说了什么，立刻补充道，“我是说我没为这点担忧，他已经不是了，他是个英雄。”  
    西斯科顺势补了一句，“我告他的，你知道，他也是我们闪电小队的，只是米克来的那天他在CCPD上班。”  
    丽莎忍住这就戳穿真相的欲望，再次装作被骗了过去的样子，朝西斯科挥挥手让他闭嘴，她现在只想听巴里说话。  
    “额……我是说，你们为什么默认我会跟男的……那个……”  
    “上床？哇哦，没想到啊，你还挺心急的。”  
    “不不不！我是说谈恋爱！丽莎你不要乱说！”巴里坐直，躲开丽莎的手救了自己的头发，“我有很多前女友！我从来没跟男的在一起过。”  
    “让我数数……”西斯科一开口就让巴里不寒而栗，丽莎就算了，西斯科是怎么了，“琳达？帕蒂？爱瑞斯？你知道这都不算长期稳定的感情吧。而且你的搜索记录……我不是成心的，但你总是忘了清除……”  
    巴里垂死的呻吟让丽莎满脑子今天就能把这小子送到莱尼床上的雄心壮志，笑得越发毛骨悚然，“你不觉得自己挺可爱的吗，也许我们斯纳特就是喜欢小宅男。”  
    丽莎的话引得西斯科吹了个口哨，他几乎是耀武扬威地刺激着单身已久的巴里，丽莎隔着咖啡桌给了西斯科一个飞吻，两个人像是成心给巴里看的一样。  
    “我是不是得在你这夸夸我哥？”丽莎看到巴里摇了摇头才继续说下去，“他挺高的，但没你高。不胖，但也没什么肌肉，不如米克。啊呀，我怎么有点他的好斗想不起来。”  
    “你不是说过他喜欢看书吗？”  
    丽莎露出奸计得逞的微笑时巴里才知道自己又说错话了，恨不得这就跑回两秒之前堵上自己的嘴。  
    “瞧瞧，你记得很清楚嘛。我说披萨上不要橄榄时你怎么就记不住？”  
    巴里把这对小情侣赶出家门之后，丽莎的奸笑声还在他脑海里挥之不去，她太可怕了，而她还不是最可怕的那个斯纳特。  
    他倒在床上，脑子不受控制地想起昨天，想起比丽莎还可怕的那个斯纳特。  
    也许这说法不对，丽莎才是最可怕的斯纳特，另一个斯纳特……称他为“另一个斯纳特”有点太怪了，但“莱纳德”，这蠢名字还不如寒冷队长好听。西斯科就是这么喊寒冷队长的，他喊“寒冷队长”会被金色滑翔者狠瞪，喊“莱”会被寒冷队长捏死，只能折中到一个勉强能保命的，哆哆嗦嗦的“莱莱莱莱……莱纳德”，其中的亲昵能让丽莎满意，其中的恐惧也能让莱纳德满意。  
    所以他昨天是怎么称呼那人的来着？  
    他好像都没认真地喊过“莱纳德”或“斯纳特先生”什么的，只有零星的几次“伟大的寒冷队长”这种嘲讽。来不及反省自己是不是太无理了，他就发现那家伙自然而然地就叫了他“巴里”，不仅是昨晚，斯纳特知道他是闪电侠那晚见面时立刻就叫了他“巴里”。  
    还有他去说服寒冷队长帮他转移罪犯的那晚，在S&S见面时，他从未和另一个男人脸对脸离得这么近过。这么说未免有点煞风景，不过巴里也想不出什么能形容那时感受的，他被无能为力的感觉冲晕了头，只觉得寒冷队长特意拖长语调在惹他生气。  
    但他是不是错过了什么？还有他装死倒在地上时那句“对不起，巴里”，虽说他正抱着怀疑回忆他和寒冷队长的交锋中是否有那么一丝的浪漫在其中，但这句话中毫无疑问地带着心痛和愧疚，真挚的，让他一瞬间觉得他装死时伤了寒冷队长的心，小小的一角。  
    最后是昨晚，寒冷队长莫名其妙地约他出去，他都转为暗自调查，好几天没去烦人了，他居然主动把自己约了出来。他到底是想被他烦还是不想？还有关于丽莎和西斯科的话，明显是在没话找话嘛，他俩早就眉来眼去了，现在才想起反对？找的还是西斯科的朋友，而不是丽莎的，这事显然应该找肖娜跟丽莎吹风嘛。还有哈特利，他见过丽莎和肖娜沿着海岸线骑摩托兜风，哈特利坐在肖娜车后面。  
    “巴里，别像个小孩一样喝果汁了，试点大人的东西吧。”  
    “你知道我喝不醉的对吗？哦不，你不知道，我能高速代谢掉酒精。”  
    “那你就能不担心宿醉地享受美酒了。”  
    他被寒冷队长灌下一杯又一波的威士忌，他一向不喜欢威士忌辛辣的味道，也品不出里面的柑橘味什么的。不过他不会跟别人说起这点，出门玩时别人递到他面前也面不改色地喝下去，喜欢喝甜味饮料确实太孩气了。但昨天他等了太久了，推特脸书也刷不出什么有意思的，无聊对一个不断追求速度的神速者来说太痛苦了，不喝点好喝的他会撑不下去的。  
    他喝了不少，多到酒保都露出了钦佩的眼神，多到寒冷队长的坏笑让他心跳像是漏了一拍一样。  
    然后一个电话，持刀抢劫，小事一桩，但还是让他不得不离开了酒吧……  
    天啊，他忘记回去付账了，搞定劫匪后直接就回家睡觉去了，留寒冷队长一个人面对酒水账单。他喝了多少来着，寒冷队长的品味可不会便宜。  
    完了，家乐氏香脆麦片再加上海量威士忌，他欠得越来越多了。  
    他发愁时，手机响了起来，是西斯科的短信。  
    “哥们儿，跟寒冷队长搞在一起绝不是个好主意，别让丽莎知道我这么跟你说。”  
  
    在巴里心神不宁，和脑海中寒冷队长皮笑肉不笑的表情做斗争时，白天一直在睡觉的莱正精神百倍地游荡在深夜的中城。丽莎的每一间安全屋，她告诉过他的，没告诉过他的，温馨的小公寓或者奇葩的员工宿舍，甚至废仓库的一角，他挨个拜访，带着刚从哈特利那洗劫的监控器材。摩托、轿车、皮卡……丽莎的所有交通工具都装上了GPS。  
    “你他妈疯了吧！还给我！你要干嘛，监控整个中城吗？死变态！”  
    他本来是想跟哈特利公平交易的，一手交钱一手交货，钱就在他口袋里，厚厚的一沓，直到他发现哈特利在偷着监控他们所有人的电子通信。  
    莱一直以为哈特利是他们中相对正常的一个，谁能想到这病入膏肓的偷窥癖，虽然他自己解释为“我只是一般的控制狂而已，你能想象跟一群涡虫工作时的心情吗？我得保证你们不会引火烧身，烧到我这来。”  
    他知道自己不是米克那种暴力狂，但对付没戴手套的哈特利也足够了，他头一次觉得从别人家里抢东西比抢博物馆还爽，尤其是那个人还一直无谓挣扎的时候。  
    干完活之后，莱罕见地良心发现了，给自己叫外卖的同时还给哈特利叫了一份，不是货到付款的那种。他太知道他手底下都是一群心眼小到什么程度的人了，在被他折腾了一通之后，哈特利今晚是气得睡不着了。他肯定没睡，气红了眼躺在床上想着怎么报复自己。  
    莱回家时外卖已经放在门口了，他把自己那份披萨拿屋，双份芝士的夏威夷披萨，在知道患有乳糖不耐的自己做了什么之后，加量的奶制品总能让他安心。  
    闪电侠也能让他安心，对他毫无绮想的闪电侠，确定这点后他都觉得自己解脱了，能一心一意过自己的生活了。  
    他嚼着披萨，不难吃，也不好吃，填饱肚子而已。  
    如果是那个乳糖不耐的他，现在他是不是能给自己搞出一桌子美味的小三明治来，还没有快饿死的闪电侠跟他抢。  
    当他把另一个自己从和闪电侠的恋情中分开后，他好像能认真地打量那些跟他不尽相同的自己了。他进少管所之前那几个月丽莎一直在吃速食土豆泥，靠生啃西红柿补充维生素，不怪她现在都不爱吃西红柿，那时他是真心实意地想学点做饭的，至少能让丽莎好好吃顿饭。不过他好像被什么事缠住了，好像是接头帮派的事，他偷了不该偷的东西。  
    再后来，米克加入了，他不是不会做饭，是不能进厨房，两个煤气灶就够让他高潮了。当时他的纵火癖比现在还要重一点，或者说现在他稍微掩饰了一点。  
    在他和米克干了几票大的之前，他都记不起他们三个到底是吃什么过日子的，他们当时算得上过日子吗？  
    到现在他的厨艺还只是正常水平而已，远不到能拿出来当诱捕闪电侠的程度。  
    所以，那个乳糖不耐的自己，能单枪匹马搞出一个双拼婚礼蛋糕的自己，身上还有把闪电侠馋得流口水的文身。这就是跟巴里陷入傻得冒泡的恋情之中的自己吗？假戏真做，除了自己谁都没骗了的莱纳德·斯纳特在他看来也太可怜点了。  
    现在是凌晨三点，大龄单身男子意识清醒地坐在自己的餐桌前嚼披萨，手机上一条条蹦出来自哈特利的恶毒诅咒，监控器告诉他丽莎还没回家，又在西斯科家过夜了。  
    二十岁时他没想找过伴，三十岁时也没有，四十岁就更不会有这想法了。  
  
  
    要是寒冷队长决定亲自出马为非作歹，那就不是小打小闹能形容的了。  
    丽莎和西斯科整整一个多礼拜没好好见过面，莱像在她身上放了追踪器一样，精准地出现在餐厅里他们定好的座位上、电影院他俩的后排……甚至漫画店的书架后！  
    如果他冷笑着站出来那还算西斯科走运，就是换个地方罢了，如果他不声不响地守在角落里，等着西斯科落单……西斯科的噩梦再也不是逆闪穿过他胸膛的手臂了。  
    西斯科不是没反抗过，很多次，其中有次要不是丽莎拉了他一把，他就被寒冷队长推到马路中间被车撞死了。他还记得当时丽莎的咆哮让她哥哥笑得越发得意，恶……  
    总之他受够了，他今天要带着巴里约会，只要寒冷队长出现就把巴里祭献了。去他的兄弟情义，他就是要跟女朋友好好见一面。  
    他和巴里坐在保龄球馆楼下的快餐店里，他求了巴里半天才把他拉过来，对自己祭品身份一无所知的巴里。  
    巴里还没来得及第十七次抱怨西斯科为什么把他拉过来，门口就传来了斯纳特兄妹的争吵声。  
    “我知道你是个老头子，但你他妈不是我爹！”  
    “我又没跟着你，是你们两个小傻逼把约会地点选在我活动范围内了，我没让你俩滚蛋就够仁至义尽了。”  
    “睁眼说瞎话，你能要点脸吗？那我俩现在就走，这次你不顺道了吧？”  
    “我想起我正好要去趟酒吧，如果你们又要看电影的话，那我也突然对星际迷航有了兴致。”  
    丽莎气得磨牙，恨不得撕了莱尼脸上的假笑。不对，这可不是假笑，这是奸计得逞后真心实意的笑容，让她更为火大。  
    不过在看到坐在西斯科身边的巴里后，丽莎立刻换上了斯纳特式坏笑，笑眯眯地挽起莱的手臂，“既然你说了是顺道，那咱们就一起吧，莱尼。”  
    丽莎把莱按到了巴里身边的椅子上，拉起西斯科就想走，她相信巴里知道自己是干什么来的。  
    “你俩干什么去？”  
    莱起身要追上去时，巴里果然伸出手拉住了他，寒冷队长风雪大衣的衣角。这画面一点都不美好，尤其是莱面目狰狞回头瞪人的时候。  
    巴里今天已经很累了，上班时除了应付朱利安的冷嘲热讽，午休时还跑出去打击犯罪，他已经整整一天没吃东西了，只在不想跟寒冷队长周旋了。  
    “坐下好不好，别拦着他俩了，我实在没力气再站起来阻止你了，行行好？”  
    巴里几乎是瘫在卡座里，仅剩的一点力气都拿来抓他衣服了，莱觉得他再往前迈一步这小子就跟着滑下椅子了。  
    那场面可不会好看，莱权衡了几秒，坐到了巴里对面。他不确定巴里有多想阻止他破坏丽莎的约会，而他还不想为这种事惊动闪电侠，如果他选择留下，说不定还能让巴里清醒点，告诉西斯科他和自己妹妹是不可能的。  
    “我快饿死了……”巴里有气无力地嘟囔着，饿得他顾不上犹豫，直接上服务生上三份最快的套餐来。  
    三份都是他的，他相信寒冷队长这种讲究人是不会吃这种快餐的。  
    谁不知道寒冷队长的品味，除了银行的钞票之外目标都是高端艺术品，他听丽莎说过，“莱尼比讨厌西斯科还讨厌速食食品”。  
    莱什么都没点，一点胃口都没有，他以为巴里那三份套餐意味着一会儿丽莎和西斯科也会过来一起吃饭，所以他得抓紧那俩不在的时候给巴里洗脑。  
    “我上次跟你说的你完全没听进去。”  
    巴里靠在椅背上，半闭着眼，应付地嗯了一声，好像忘了就算他的好朋友和寒冷队长的妹妹搞在一起，寒冷队长还是寒冷队长。  
    莱不满地在桌子底下踹了那小子一脚，在被巴里被踹小狗一样愤怒委屈的神情取悦之后才接着说下去，“他们但凡有点脑子的话，就不会把眼都睁不开的艾伦先生放到我眼前。”  
    “得了吧……”巴里想叫他莱纳德，但又退缩了，省略了称呼，“我都懒得拿他们是真心相爱的这话来反驳你了。”  
    “问题正在于此，你知道的，丽莎是个成年人，我不会管她跟睡搞上。”  
    “那你现在在干什么？”巴里翻了个白眼。  
    “现在她的状态可比‘搞上’严重多了，你知道的，西斯科不过是一个可悲的小宅男，这辈子都没被女人正眼看过那种。”  
    “不不不，他是超厉害的物理学家、化学家……”巴里强打精神反驳，“他前女友超正的好不好。”  
    “如果你说的前女友不是桑德拉的话，那我只能说那个妹子瞎了眼了。别摆出这么吃惊的蠢脸，我见过她，我对她的了解比你多。她跟我说过西斯科的事，她那时刚到中城，只想开始一段新生活，也是瞎了眼的时候。”  
    “所以？我知道她和你一起上了飞船，我只是没想到你会在船上跟人聊天。”  
    “所以，桑德拉更证明了西斯科只是因为我妹妹对他有意思才喜欢她的，他和桑德拉在一起时已经跟我妹妹暧昧在一起了。”服务生把三份套餐送了上来，莱短暂地停了一下，“因为只有我妹妹瞎，他才喜欢我妹妹的，懂吗？如果再有一个瞎眼桑德拉觉得他很可爱，他很可能就把丽莎这惹祸精扔回我这了。而我，作为瞎眼女人的哥哥，就是要避免这种情况。如果你聪明的话，那你就该猜出我的‘过激反应’正是因为丽莎真的喜欢西斯科，否则我不会怕她伤心的。相信我，我已经杀掉了所有伤了我妹妹心的人，以后还会继续下去。”  
    他说完才发现埋头狂吃的巴里在三份意面套餐上来的一瞬间就屏蔽他了，埋头于酱汁粘腻，一看就没熟透的意面里。  
    “嗯嗯……”巴里两三口往把第一盘意面扒拉进嘴里之后，支吾了一声，“你说得没错。”  
    这小子根本没在听他说话，第二盘意面很快也不见踪影，在巴里把第三盘换到自己跟前接着吃的时候，莱大概猜出了这可能是闪电侠高速运动的副作用，他是没上过大学，但他还是知道耗能这事的。  
    “不不，你说得一点道理都没有，西斯科救过丽莎的命，当时如果爆炸的话他离这么近肯定活不了。而他也没有百分百的把握，他冒了这么大的……”  
    只是闻见酱汁的味道，莱就知道这面已经达到了恶心的水平，这家餐厅的盘子都不怎么干净，丽莎是特意选在这要毒死巴里吗？  
    他知道自己如果对闪电侠的饮食习惯多嘴，就很可能让这小子爱上他，在看过这么多个平行宇宙后，他殷悦觉得闪电侠就是个随便一点吃的就能拐回家的流浪猫。  
    这怎么可能？多少也是个成年人了，闪电侠不可能这么简单，为了一口吃的就以身相许。  
    巴里唠叨时，他犹豫了一会，怎么想都觉得巴里都不会因为他接下来的话就春心萌动才开口打断了巴里，“小子，韦斯特就是那这种玩意给你喂大的吗？那我可得说他比我爸好不了多少。”  
    “还好啊，可能是我太饿了。”  
    巴里吃完软塌塌的薯条后还跃跃欲试要再来一份时，莱实在看不下去了。他和闪电侠多少也算有点交情，就当是为了报答他救了丽莎，他决定让这小子今天别跟个流浪狗一样捡垃圾吃。  
   “走吧，去我那，给你弄点人吃的东西。就当是报答给丽莎取炸弹的事，以后咱们就彻底两不相欠了。”  
    他在巴里惊讶地眼神里，打掉那小子往嘴里塞烂薯条的手，把他拽了起来。  
    而巴里也乖乖的，跟在他身后，接过他递过去的摩托头盔，坐到了他的身后。  
    在莱的腰被搂住，巴里的身体压在他后背上时，他才觉得这事有点似曾相识了——他一时心软觉，然后巴里蹬鼻子上脸。  
    “看路！你想杀了我吗？”  
    巴里因为莱成心加速冲进车流的动作叫了起来，叫声被闷在头盔里，于是他气急败坏地扯了下莱的衣服。  
    很好，百分百的怒气，要的就是这个效果。莱安下心来，把巴里带回了家。


End file.
